modnation_racers_fan_fiction_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Tag
Tag is the main protagonist of the ''ModNation Racers'' series. He is an Elite Mod, and you race with him as the default character. Tag can be customized in Mod Studio, and all cutscenes shown after the kick to Mod Studio that include Tag are rendered in real time. The currently selected Mod will take Tag's place in these cutscenes (except in the PSP version, in which the post-customization cutscenes no longer show Tag). In Career Mode Tagger, as his name implies, is basically a graffiti artist, hence the name, Tag. Tag's favorite hobby is spray-painting objects, like his Kart. He also likes racing and is good at it, as shown in the Career (Though it actually depends on how good the player does in order for Tag to be good at it). Tag is known to be a very creative person, and he motivates himself to race for fun rather than for ''prizes or fame''''' unlike the other Elite Mods. He has prior experience with racing before the MRC started, as shown in a video in the first cutscene, where he is shown racing on the track Alpine Drop. His mother owns a paint shop, and an old friend of her's, the Chief, directs him in races. The only exception to this is for the time where The Chief gets injured from an explosion and Uncle Richard coaches him (PS3 version only, in The Chief is unable to speak for four races). His uncle, Richard Short works at Conservative Motors (a company featuring bland cars), and turns out to be the one who caused the Chief's accident, so Tag would sponsor him without any of The Chief's objections. Jez, one of two female Elite Mods, seems to have a mischief chemistry with Tag (maybe a love/hate relationship), as in the Grand Tour, they're the only Elite Mods that interact with each other. Examples of this are Jez knocking Tag out of his starting spot in the Mt. Pain pre-race cutscene, and Tag bumping Jez at the rear in Breakwater as he waves to the crowd. Appearance Tag wears red and black goggles on his head (on both sides says UFG), he has purple eyes and wears a grey shirt and pants with paint on them. He wears two rings on his fingers (one on his thumb on his left and one on his index on his right). He also wears lightning shoes. He has light yellow skin,a grafatti tattoo (on his right arm) and his teeth contains one sharp fang. In the PSP Version, Tag's eyes are located slightly higher than in the other versions of the game. Trivia * He is sometimes called Tagger in Career Mode by The Chief early on and Espresso later. * Tag is portrayed as a mute protagonist in the career mode, a common trait with many main characters, but mostly due to the fact that he can be changed later on. * In the Career, the varying appearances of Tag during gameplay is explained as him taking on outfits to wear. However, in the PSP game while playing offline, if the player does not select to play as Tag, he will sometimes appear as an opponent racer even if you select a custom Mod, which may conflict with the justification. * During the Grim Tour, Tag is forced into a different outfit when under his uncle's contract with Conservative Motors. He also uses a fixed kart that is given by his uncle as well. * In the beta version of ModNation Racers (including the intro to the released game), Tag is light blue (the default color for the skin he is using), rather than a light yellow. He also went by the name Chase, which was later changed. See Also *Elite Mods *Jez *Espresso Category:Mods Category:Characters Category:Elite Mods Category:Career Mode Category:Male Mods Category:Tag Category:Spyral